The New Age (ACW)
The New Age is a faction that began in 2002 while the original Lunatic Wrestling Extreme was still running. Their gimmick is a bunch of dark-brooding lunatics who are controlled and led by The Red Devil to seek ultimate power and to inflict pain on their opponents. Formation (LWE 2002) It all started when the main event on LWE: The Night of the Devil (named for The Red Devil), it was The Red Devil, the LWE Internet Champion facing off against 2 Rough Dolly, the LWE World Heavyweight Champion in a no disqualification title unification match. After a hard fought battle, 2RD was about to finish The Red Devil off with a Piledriver through a table. However, Marcus Idol and Vaine showed up in what seemed to be support for 2 Rough Dolly, but instead they came into the ring with chairs. They turned to The Red Devil to attack him, but they turned around and hit 2 Rough Dolly with the chairs! This allowed The Red Devil to score the pinfall and unify the Internet and World titles together, and be the first man (and only to this day) to do so. After the match, TRD explained it like this...."This is The New Age of wrestling! The New Age is going to take over LWE and it will be ruled!" This caused so much heat from the crowd, that a group of fans started trashing the ring with garbage and some fans even tried to jump the barricade. Feud with The Extreme Alliance (late 2002 - 2003) The next week in October, 2 Rough Dolly formed a group of wrestlers called The Extreme Alliance with Jet, K.I.D., Wacko, Martyn Buff, and Insanio. The New Age had a huge disadvantage in numbers with 3 against 6. Later that same night, The Extreme Alliance called The New Age out to a brawl. The New Age came out and brawled while at a disadvantage. The Extreme Alliance got the upper hand, but then the sick and savage Damager, Avenlo, and the charismatic Alexander Venus came out and fought alongside The New Age, joining them in the process. The New Age, using weapons and dirty tactics, layed out The Extreme Alliance. At LWE Monster Mash 2002, The Red Devil retained the LWE World Heavyweight and Internet Championship against Jet after Vaine interfered, and the rest of The New Age won all of their matches at the event. Avenlo defeated 2 Rough Dolly, Marcus Idol defeated Insanio in a Chair on a Pole Match, and Damager, Alexander Venus, and Vaine won a 6-Man Tag Team Match against Martyn Buff, K.I.D., and Wacko. On the next episode of LWE, 74 Boy and Afro Kid joined The Extreme Alliance, but then Leatherhead, Matt, Maverick, Tony Beastie, and Havoc joined the The New Age thus making it 8 to 11 with The New Age getting the upper hand in members. But then Recktion, Trik, Jason Madki, Silly Bo, and Big Paul joined The Extreme Alliance making it even 11 to 11. At Terrordome 2002, The Red Devil retained the LWE World and Internet titles again, but this time against the 6'8 387 pound Big Paul and The Extreme Alliance won the House of Weapons Battle Royal. In January 2003 at Cold Crushings, Jet won the LWE World Heavyweight Championship from The Red Devil and TRD would also lose the internet title to Big Paul in the same night. The Red Devil would blame his title losings on the rest of The New Age saying that they were disloyal. Leatherhead confronted The Red Devil and told him that they would step up and defend him. Jet had the option of choosing any person from The New Age he wanted to challenge him to a LWE World Heavyweight Championship match at Love and Blood 2003. In a shock, he chose Avenlo (most were expecting The Red Devil to be chosen and get a rematch). Avenlo later won the LWE World Heavyweight Championship from Jet after hitting the Unlocking finisher on Jet. This marked Avenlo's first reign as world champion. Problems between Avenlo and The Red Devil and later a feud (2003) Over the next few weeks, The Red Devil started barking orders at The New Age, especially at Avenlo. Avenlo got sick of how The Red Devil was pushing everybody around and was upset at how Avenlo wasn't treated fairly because he was world champion, and not The Red Devil. Avenlo turned into a face, despite still being associated with The New Age and was the only face that was a New Age member. On a February edition of LWE, Avenlo and The Red Devil won a tag team match against Jet and 2 Rough Dolly after Avenlo hit the Unlocking on Jet. After the match, every New Age member would come out and celebrate while The Red Devil and Avenlo were in the ring and the rest were at ringside cheering for Avenlo. Then, The Red Devil yelled "Get Avenlo!" as the entire New Age preceded to attack him. Finally, The Red Devil hit Avenlo with The Red Effect on a chair, thus kicking Avenlo out of The New Age. At The Asylum 2003, Avenlo retained the LWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal Four Way match to retain the LWE World title including The Red Devil, Jet, and 2 Rough Dolly. The Red Devil would steal the LWE World Heavyweight Championship from Avenlo claiming that he deserves it more than Avenlo and he said whoever can take out Avenlo would be rewarded with possession of the LWE World Heavyweight Championship until the person loses possession of it (However, none of the reigns were official). Damager would attack Avenlo and knock him out after hitting the D-5 on him four times and recieved possession of the belt. Jet, Alexander Venus, 2 Rough Dolly, Leatherhead, and Insanio would all claim possession of the belt until Avenlo returned and finally re-possessed the championship. Avenlo, enraged would challenge The Red Devil to a 6-Man Steel Chamber Match. It would be Avenlo teaming up with 2 Rough Dolly, and Jet (Avenlo chose to join The Extreme Alliance) against The Red Devil, Leatherhead, and Vaine at The Backyard 2003. (The stipulation was if The Extreme Alliance won, then The Red Devil would not be able to challenge for the world title as long as Avenlo was champion, if The New Age won, then Avenlo would have to defend the championship against the entire New Age in a handicap elimination world title match). The Red Devil's team would win the match after Leatherhead would hit the Leatherclaw on Avenlo. Avenlo would surprisingly retain the championship, but by DQ after the entire New Age tried to beat Avenlo down, but The Extreme Alliance saved Avenlo. Avenlo would lose the championship in May at Demoliition 2003 to Alexander Venus (after Venus and Damager left The New Age). Feud with Jet and losing the advantage (spring 2003 - late August 2003) After Matt and Maverick left LWE and The New Age to pursue a career in ACW, The Red Devil began a feud with Jet which would conclude in a match between the two in a Chicago Street Fight which ended in Jet defeating The Red Devil. The Red Devil suffered a torn ACL during the match which put him on the sidelines for over a year leaving The New Age without a leader. The New Age for The New Age (late August 2003 - December 2004) The rest of The New Age had a battle royal at their own group show called Take No Prisoners: The New Age to decide who would take The Red Devil's place as leader of The New Age. Leatherhead won the battle royal and became leader of The New Age. Leatherhead would win the LWE World Heavyweight Championship from Alexander Venus in late October after The New Age interfered. He would take complete control over The New Age and over the next few weeks, he entered a feud with 2 Rough Dolly and The Extreme Alliance after 2RD promised to take Leatherhead out. Leatherhead would face 2 Rough Dolly for the LWE World Heavyweight Championship in mid-November, but get disqualified after The New Age interfered and poured buckets of red liquid re-presenting blood on 2 Rough Dolly. The red liquid would become a signature for The New Age and they would use and pour it on any of Leatherhead's foes. In January 2004, at Cold Crushings, Leatherhead would lose the championship to Slayer Kam. Leatherhead would go completely insane and attack Slayer and poured the red liquid on his face, (kayfabe) blinding him in the process. Leatherhead and The New Age would gain an advantage over Slayer Kam due to his blindness. However, at Blood and Love 2004, Leatherhead called out Slayer Kam for an impromptu world title match and he came out seeming to still be blind. During their match, Kam would reveal that he wasn't blind at all and retained the LWE World Heavyweight Championship. K.I.D. later left LWE and The New Age to sign with ACW. Vaine, who finally gained a storyline in The New Age showed disloyalty to Leatherhead over the next few months revealing that he was still loyal to The Red Devil and told Leatherhead that all he was doing was making the group worse. This would lead to a match at Demolition with Vaine facing Leaterhead in a Steel Chamber Match. Leatherhead would win and attempt to pour the red liquid on Vaine. However, the only other original member of Marcus Idol tried to calm Leatherhead down which resulted in the red liquid being poured onto Idol. Leatherhead and Vaine would continue to feud culminating in a tag team match between Leatherhead & Damager vs. Vaine & Marcus Idol in a Lunatic's Rules tag team match. Vaine & Idol won after The Red Devil returned and attacked both Leatherhead & Damager. Members Members *The Red Devil (ACW) *Marcus Idol (ACW) *Vaine (ACW) *"The Bully" Jerry Cassidy (ACW) *Tony Beastie (ACW) *Spike Rotten (ACW) Former Members *Damager (ACW) *Alexander Venus (ACW) *Havoc (ACW) *Avenlo (ACW) *Leatherhead (ACW) *K.I.D. (ACW) *Alex Wright (ACW) *Matt Hollywood (ACW) *Maverick (ACW)